<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Stop When You Get That Feeling Now by Just_Absolutely_Super</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986513">Don’t Stop When You Get That Feeling Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super'>Just_Absolutely_Super</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Black Star gives Maka a challenge during a game of Truth or Dare.</p><p>[For SoMa Week 2020. Day One: Dare]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn &amp; Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Stop When You Get That Feeling Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna try my hand at SoMa Week this year. Kinda went back and forth on whether to put these in a oneshot collection or make them individual fics, so I took the weird third option of doing both. On FF.net these prompts will be in a oneshot collection. Here, on AO3 they'll be posted individually but placed as part of a "series." I don't know, It works for me.</p><p>Anyways, here is the first prompt, "Dare." Hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka felt her eye twitch. She really <em>hated </em>it when Black Star roped her into these silly games…</p><p>“C’mon, Maka. Truth or Dare?” the assassin asked. He had a large, cocky grin on his face that gave Maka the urge to punch it right off.</p><p>She sighed, knowing that whatever she picked was not going to end with her dignity intact. Should she pick truth, Black Star would make her confess to every embarrassing detail about her life possible. And should she pick dare, no doubt he’d force her into some silly stunt that would end in bruises—be it her pride or her actual skin, you never know with Black Star’s dares…</p><p>Despite this, she knew when she was being challenged. She wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, her blue haired friend would <em>never </em>let her live it down otherwise.</p><p>“Dare.” She said, confidence in her voice.</p><p>Black Star cackled, an evil glint in his eyes. He placed a hand to his chin as he exaggeratedly thought over what dare he could make his poor friend perform. Maka scowled as she waited for him to make up his mind.</p><p>It seemed the other party guests were getting impatient too. Kid had his arms crossed, a finger tapping his forearm—his blank stare had some warning in it, like he was waiting to intervene should Black Star go too far with his dares. Liz looked rather bored, studying her nails as she glanced back up every now and then to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Patty sat next to her, fighting off giggles as she tried to remain serious in anticipation for the self-proclaimed God’s dare.</p><p>The only ones who weren’t present for the game were Soul and Tsubaki and that was because they offered to do a snack run when it became apparent the scythe meister and her weapon’s pantries were looking rather bare.</p><p>Maka regretted not offering to go with them. Picking out a variety of junk food would have been so much better than waiting for the maniac she called her childhood friend to seal her fate with an outlandish dare.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like <em>ages</em>, Black Star placed his fist into his open palm.</p><p>“Alright, I got it! The best dare for our little Maka!”</p><p>Maka bristled. So it didn’t look like she was going to grow anymore despite being in her late teens. The jackass didn’t have to <em>rub it in</em>.</p><p>“Just get on with it already.” She growled.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, Maka! I, the great Black Star, dare you to…”</p><p>Ugh, he was really milking this wasn’t he? What was he waiting for, a drum roll?</p><p>Idiot…</p><p>“Kiss the most attractive person in this room!” he finished, a satisfied grin on his face.</p><p>Everyone in the room gawked at him.</p><p>“That’s… That’s it?” she asked, not sure if she should be on high alert for a follow up dare.</p><p>Liz smirked, rubbing her hands together, “Oh, Truth or Dare just got a little more <em>interesting</em>. I’m eager to see which of us you find attractive, Maka.”</p><p>She and her sister shared a laugh and Maka felt her cheeks burn.</p><p>“This is a rather tame dare, Black Star.” Kid pointed out. He too looked as if he were expecting the assassin to pull a fast one.</p><p>“Believe me, I have a <em>ton </em>of dares in mind for tonight.” Black star said, chuckling darkly, “But I felt I should start out small before working my way up to the big ones. And knowing Maka, what’s more humiliating that being forced to kiss someone in front of <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>Maka felt a vein pop as Black Star laughed boisterously. She felt her fingers twitching for a book. Of course Black Star was aiming to embarrass her. He knew she had never had a boyfriend therefore couldn’t have <em>possibly </em>kissed anyone before. And considering Maka tended to over-think everything, she’d probably be a bundle of nerves at the thought of kissing someone in front of everybody—especially since they would know she found them attractive.</p><p>The only problem that stuck out in her mind, though, was the fact that the <em>one </em>person she really <em>did </em>find attractive was currently not in the room and therefore did not meet the dare requirements.</p><p>Someone strike her down where she stood, <em>please</em>.</p><p>Before she could make a split decision (either chop Black Star’s brains open or just bite the bullet and kiss the <em>next </em>available person in the room who she considered attractive), she heard the door swing open.</p><p>“We’re back.” Came the lazy voice of her weapon.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late!” Tsubaki said as she made her way into the kitchen, “We weren’t sure what snacks everyone wanted and I noticed Maka and Soul were almost out of eggs and juice, so we went ahead and bought some more necessities for the apartment.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” Maka said distractedly. She felt anxious, eyeing the living room’s entryway and Black Star—who was still giving her that annoying grin as he raised his eyebrows in a “Well?” gesture.</p><p>“Did we miss anything?” Soul asked as he walked into the room, depositing multiple bags of different flavored chips onto the coffee table. As he raised his head up to survey the room he noticed that everyone—particularly his meister—was staring at him.</p><p>He gave them a perplexed look, “What? Something on my face?”</p><p>Maka whirled around to Black Star, “Same conditions apply to the dare?”</p><p>She didn’t care <em>what </em>this would be indicating to her friends. Didn’t bother to think of the repercussions, really. She had the opportunity right in front of her—she was gonna take it!</p><p>Black Star smirked, knowing exactly what Maka was thinking. He waved his hand in Soul’s general direction, “Same conditions apply.”</p><p>“What are you—?”</p><p>Before Soul could ask any more questions, Maka jumped off of her seat and bounded over to him. There was a determined glint her in eyes as she stared her weapon down. Soul stared blankly back.</p><p>“I was dared to do something and I want to do it with you. Is that okay?” Well, she figured she’d ask first…</p><p>Her weapon tilted his head, one eyebrow raised, “Uhh, sure, I guess, but what—“</p><p>He was cut off when Maka suddenly grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him down to her level. Everyone else in the living room were on the edges of their seats, only to sag in crushing disappointment when they saw that instead of Maka planting her lips on Soul’s, she instead went for his <em>cheek</em>.</p><p>With an audible <em>smack</em>, Maka pulled away from her weapon’s face. She groaned in embarrassment as she hid her burning face into her hands in hopes that she could spontaneously turn invisible.</p><p>“<em>Lame</em>!” Black Star complained. “I was expecting some major lip action, Maka!”</p><p>Maka uncovered her face briefly to glare at him, “You just said I had to kiss the most attractive person in the room. You never said <em>where </em>I had to kiss them!”</p><p>Kid snorted, “She’s got a point, Black Star.”</p><p>Black Star grumbled, “Whatever. But I’ll get you next time, I swear on my God status.”</p><p>Maka stuck her tongue out at him. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she gave a small squeak when she was faced with Soul. Oh crap, she forgot about him. She felt shame take over her. Even though he told her she could do whatever it was she wanted to do to him, she still felt like maybe she had breached his trust in some way.</p><p>She avoided eye contact, waiting for him to reprimand her for jumping him and thus humiliating him in front of all their friends.</p><p>“You missed.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>“Huh?” she voiced.</p><p>Soul indicated to the cheek she had just kissed, which had taken on a rosy hue she noticed. “You missed.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. What was he getting at? He should have heard what she told Black Star, that the condition was to kiss someone, but it wasn’t specified where exactly. He should have known her aim was to kiss his cheek to make things less awkward between them.</p><p>So why was he…</p><p>
  <em>Ooooh.</em>
</p><p>“Umm,” she started, trying to be coy and keep her cool even though that ship had long since sailed since she agreed to the dare, “where <em>should </em>I have gone, then?”</p><p>Her weapon gave her a lopsided grin, “Here. Let me show you…”</p><p>He took her face and guided it to his, molding his lips firmly over hers. Maka sighed, feeling lightheaded and giddy as her weapon kissed her.</p><p>“Hell yeah! That’s what I’m <em>talking about</em>!”</p><p>“Black Star, hush! I’m trying to enjoy this!” Liz scolded, taking out her phone to capture the moment.</p><p>Patty laughed as she clapped her hands in delight while Kid gave a pleased sigh.</p><p>It was then that Tsubaki came into the living room from the kitchen. Her jaw dropped open as she stared flabbergasted at the scene of Maka and Soul snogging in the middle of the living room while everyone else practically applauded them like some cheesy romcom movie. The game of Truth or Dare long forgotten in favor of said development.</p><p>She blinked, “What did I miss?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys get bonus points if you've figured out where I got the title from.</p><p>This went under a last minute rewrite. It was originally gonna end in a more humorous, slapstick kind of way but there was something about it I didn't like so I changed it to this. I hope you guys liked it.</p><p>Please leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>